


#3 - The Violet That Wanted To Be A Rose

by TastyBrownies



Series: Rambles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I swear, I'm Not Trying To Be Pretentious, Inspired by Music, Wow I'm On A Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastyBrownies/pseuds/TastyBrownies
Summary: Some violets want to be roses





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by and written to the sound of Tom Rosenthal's "Woes".  
> You should really listen to his music. It makes me sad, but it's really good.

Can roses be blue?

Can they be anything but red?

Maybe it’s meant to be this way.

Maybe roses can only be red, and violets can only be blue.

But, what if a rose feels like a violet? What then?

What if a violet wanted to be a rose? Who can stop the violet from achieving its dream?

Its parents, probably. And its violet friends, obviously.

But why should the other violets stop this one from being happy? From living its life the way it wants to?

Well, if the violet is being realistic, it’s better to stay a violet. That way it won’t get hurt, and it wouldn’t hurt its parents and friends.

Yes, it’s better to remain a violet, stay quiet and blue the way everyone expects it to.

Maybe it’s meant to be this way.

Maybe roses should only be red, and violets should only be blue.

Maybe violets and roses are just flowers, and I’m over-thinking again.


End file.
